Dolder Sveket
by Sweettrezzan
Summary: Nagini är en animagus. Hon går femte året på Hogwarts tillsammans med sin älskade. Tom Dolder. Hon bevittnar alla mord han gör, men står ändå kvar på hans sida och stöttar honom. Det är en ganska vuxen värld för Nagini och Tom, men ingen kunde någonsin tro att Nagini var Toms älskare. Många känslor blandas och de sviker varandra hela tiden, men hittar tillbaka till kärleken.


Kapitel 1. Hemligheternas kammare och jag som vittne.

Tom tittade på mig länge innan han öppnade munnen.

"Nagini," sa han lågt med sin underbara förförande röst. Den bleka hyn glänste i natten. Hans bruna ögon var nästintill svarta och han såg hatisk ut.

"Ja tom?" Sa jag lågt. Han vände blicken mot mig och den blev neutral.

"Jag ska mörda min äckliga mugglar far." Sa han och det var som att hans ögon glödde av längtan.

"Men Tom, det kan du inte göra. Tänk om du åker fast!" Sa jag med rädslan i halsen.

"Oroa dig inte Nagini, jag ska lägga skulden på någon helt annan." Sa han och log snett mot mig.

"Jag älskar dig Tom." Sa jag försiktigt. Han sken upp och log mot mig.

"Jag älskar dig också Nagini." Sa han och drog bort en ljusbrun slinga från mitt ansikte. Han gav mig en mjuk puss på munnen och jag log. Jag kunde alltid få honom på andra tankar.

"Ska vi gå in?" Frågade Tom. Jag nickade men väntade några minuter.

"Tom, jag tar genvägen, så de inte märker att båda varit ute." Viskade jag. Han ställde sig upp.

"Okej, ta den bakom busken vid östra tornet." Sa han och gick stillsamt men stolt bortåt. Jag tog upp min trollstav, satte den mot huvudet och det vibrerade i hela mig när jag förvandlades till min animagus.

Min animagus var en stor orm, lik en anakonda blandad med boa, fast mindre. Det lena fjället var grönt. Jag hade ett gift i mig som gjorde att sår blev sämre läkta om det hamnade i.

Jag slingrade mig fram tätt intill slottets yttervägg så att ingen skulle se mig om de kollade ut. Jag kom fram till busken vid östra tornet och slingrade igenom den, hålet var lite större än mig själv och jag kom precis igenom, gången ledde till ett tomt klassrum i fängelsehålorna som inte använts på åratal, och då jag kom ut förvandlade jag mig tillbaka till människa igen.

Jag gick ut till stora hallen och fick syn på Tom vid ingången till stora salen. Det var mörkt och jag såg honom bara som en siluett. Jag gick fram till honom och märkte att han bara stod där. Helt stilla. Plötsligt hörde jag ett ljud bakom mig, och sen någon som talade. Tom. Först förstod jag inte språket. Men sedan gick det upp för mig. Parselspråk.

Jag vände mig om och fick syn på en fjärdeårs Ravenclawelev som hoppade ner för trapporna glatt. Hon tittade sig omkring, försökte komma på var hish-andet kom ifrån. Man kunde verkligen se rädslan i hennes ögon. Eleven var Myrtle. Knappt några elever tyckte om henne och de skrattade åt henne varje dag. Det var nästan så att man tyckte synd om henne. Hon fick syn på mig och Tom och såg ännu mer skräckslagen ut. Det kan ha varit för att Tom la en förbannelse på henne en gång när hon gick efter honom för att komma till sin lektion. Han blev arg och slängde ur sig en cruciatus-förbannelse på henne och hotade att döda henne om hon sa det till någon.

Myrtle vände sig om och sprang gråtandes uppför trapporna med sina böcker i famnen igen. Jag vände mig mot Tom igen. Han hade slutat prata parselspråk och han tittade på mig som om ingeting hänt.

"Där är du ju Nagini." Sa han obesvärat och lugnt. Jag såg honom rakt in i ögonen. Jag visste att han dolde något för mig. Han log charmigt.

"Tom, vad är det du gör?" Frågade jag, och våra blickar möttes, han genomträngde mig med blicken.

"Nagini, du vet att jag inte kommer svara på det där. Besvära dig inte." Sa han nonchalant och gick förbi mig.

"Tom, jag kommer inte att släppa det." Sa jag. Han fortsatte bara gå. Han ägnade in en enda blick åt mig igen, men han visste att jag gick bakom honom, jag gick alltid ljudlöst när jag förföljde någon. Det var som om han hade någon slags känsla. Som om han kunde gräva sig in i den andres hjärna. Ibland hatade jag den blicken, den som menade att han såg rakt igenom mig.

När han kom upp till andra våningen och skulle vika av in på en annan koridor, den till flickornas toalett, så gav han mig en oerhört tom blick. Han fortsatte gå vidare in på flicktoaletten, och jag kunde inte mer än undra vad han gjorde där mitt i natten. Jag gick tyst in genom dörren direkt efter honom innan den hann stängas. Jag satte min trollstav emot huvudet och gled sakta ner på golvet och blev till en orm. Jag gled försiktigt in under toalettbåsen och väntade. Tom hade lagt sin hand på handfatet och han yttrade ett ord.

_"Öppna."_ Väste han ur sig. Parselspråk tänkte jag tyst för mig själv. Handfatet fördes ut mot sidan och ner i golvet och lämnade ett hål där. Ett stort hål. Tänkte jag tyst för mig själv. Jag hörde hur något under oss rörde sig snabbt framåt, och precis efter att det stuckit upp huvudet ur hålet så kom en gråtande Myrtle ut från en toalett.

* * *

Kort, jotack, men jag ska skriva längre.  
Feedback please! :D


End file.
